


Just Trust

by Kaoupa



Series: Thoughts and Dreams (of Fanfics Yet To Come) [2]
Category: Dragon Ball, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect - Various Authors, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, character fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoupa/pseuds/Kaoupa
Summary: As the Tournament of Power draws to a conclusion, one man proves himself to be better than his family.Just because the universe views you one way (not always for a bad reason) doesn't mean that way is the truth.
Relationships: Hit & Tela Vasir
Series: Thoughts and Dreams (of Fanfics Yet To Come) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861861
Kudos: 1





	Just Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with the idea for this story a LONG time ago. Nothing ever came of it until recently - but I wanted to get this out there. I might update in the future with stories about Shepard and Co... there's a number of oneshots and the like I am interested in. We'll have to see. This is mostly meant as "setup" for the future if I ever get inspired again.
> 
> But trust me, if I ever do anything else with this world, I have a ton of stuff in store for you.
> 
> I do not own Dragon Ball or Mass Effect.

As anyone who knew him could tell you, Son Goku loved fighting.

Fighting for sport, fighting for his life - fighting of any sort. It was all (mostly) the same to him.

The circumstances could be more important or less important. But unless he was fighting out of rage or vengeance, fighting was like bread and water to him.

He had other forms of bread and water, though.

Spending time with his sister Caulifla - and his wife, sons, and granddaughter.

He was a pretty simple person, all things considered. He tried not to get worried about things.

But having to - dodge that energy blast! - worry about his galaxy and everyone he knew getting erased from existence if he and his teammates couldn’t win against “The Mortal Beyond the Gods” or last the next few minutes?

Well… 

Okay, he had to admit this wasn’t the same as when he usually fought.

  
  
  


Tela Vasir - better known as “The Flawless Hit” - was having a strange day.

As she furiously reached out, slowing down the time around the seemingly-invincible warrior she and the remains of her galaxy’s “team” had been getting tossed around by for the last few minutes, she ignored her own mental protests that she shouldn’t be helping a Saiyan.

She shouldn’t be helping the species that had betrayed the Arcosian Confederacy, starting a war with both them and the Citadel that had led to the deaths of hundreds of billions of people before they were destroyed.

She ignored those feelings.

She ignored the feeling of being blasted forward, towards the edge of the arena by the Confederacy’s ruler as he fired a weak but continuous energy blast, to give his teammates the final push they needed towards the edge of the arena.

She ignored the knowledge that he might use the ultimate wish to bring the Citadel to its knees and leave trillions of people dead.

All she could do was trust him.

She hadn’t trusted anyone but herself, it seemed, in years.

But so many people - the Council, her teammates here, the other Spectres, so many citizens who were in awe of “the greatest asari of all…”

It… felt scary.

  
  
  


Urdnot Wrex was having the time of his life.

Krogan were fighters - everyone knew that. Especially the krogan.

Especially him. Krogan would always try to fight, always try to headbutt their way past problems where talking would work far better. There were only a few exceptions, even these days.

He counted himself among the latter, but even he would not deny that he loved good fights where he could find them. Which was pretty rare, considering he was the most powerful krogan there was.

When he’d been approached by Tela Vasir, miss Flawless Hit herself, at first he thought it was because the Council had decided he needed to die for some reason.

When she told him it was because he was needed for a “Intergalactic fighting tournament”, he’d laughed and decided to go along with it.

And as his form warped into the bleachers, alongside the near-motionless Son Goku and Vasir herself, he grinned, even as he felt his exhaustion pressing down on him like a black hole.

Because he could see Jiren the Grey, the one being he had ever met who he would admit was his true superior in a straight fight, sitting down just meters away himself.

Out of the other times he’d felt like this, he’d have to say the only one that sprang to mind was when he killed his first thresher maw. Before that had become such a “minor” act for him.

He’d helped bring victory. His people would live.

So all things considered, that was pretty good. Even when he wasn’t counting the (downright glorious) fighting that he had been a part of.

(But really, he wouldn’t need to satisfy those old instincts for battle for a while to come).

  
  
  


To say Cooler had complicated feelings about what was happening was… an understatement.

He’d won.

That was all there was to it.

In the end, his work had paid off.

And now, his reward laid in front of him.

All he had done for the last few years, ever since he’d been forced out by Freeza when he discovered the Golden form, had paid off.

All he had to do was decide what he wanted.

  
  
  


As the members of Team Galaxy 2 - both magical girl and superhero - vanished from besides them, most of the members of Team Galaxy 6 tensed up.

The fact that their last teammate on the field had been raised as the rival to a sociopathic genocidal madman - and was his biological brother - probably had a lot to do with that.

Cooler was quiet for a long time. Well, long to the superpowered beings in attendance. To most people, it was around ten seconds.

Then, he started to laugh.

It was not a sane laugh. It was the laugh of somebody who found something hilarious beyond belief. Something that they found sick and wrong and twisted.

Then, he stopped. And he yelled something.

It carried loud and clear to the rest of them.

“Restore all of the galaxies and people that were erased.”

And as Son Goku beamed, Tela Vasir had her faith in others restored (and decided to keep her upcoming report limited by word of mouth to the Council alone), and Urdnot Wrex felt a surge of pride in the Arcosian Confederacy’s leader finally proving himself after the tyranny of Freeza, the universe changed.


End file.
